bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Bungo Stray Dogs Academy Chapter 4/Story/English
__TOC__ Part 1 Having brought Akutagawa Ryunosuke to the nurse's office, Kenji-kun and I continue on our way to the student council room. Kenji-kun responds enthusiastically, still clutching the container. If a normal student like me joins their club, they'll chew me up and spit me out for sure. Something tells me the people I'm about to meet are very different from Kenji-kun's optimistic description. Just imagining the members of the Armed Student Council puts me on edge. Kenji-kun enters the student council room, cheerfully announcing his arrival. Above the door rests a wrought iron sign with the words "The Armed Student Council" engraved in gold. I follow Kenji-kun into the student council room. My shoulders slump as nightmarish thoughts fill my head. Seated on the opposite side of a large circular desk, one student waves his hands around in a wild frenzy. The schoolgirl continues with what sounds like a scolding. Hearing that name, I peek out from behind Kenji-kun. ... And suddenly, all eyes are on me. The student they called "Rampo-san" is the first to speak. Realizing I haven't introduced myself yet, I panic and move forward to do so. However... Dazai speaks in a playful manner as he pats me on the shoulder. The schoolgirl they referred to as "Yosano-san" turns to Dazai. I know he's being melodramatic, but I can't find the words to contradict him. So I stay silent. I speak up upon hearing my problematic title. Watching me panic, Rampo-san tilts his head and eyes me suspiciously. As all sorts of thoughts continue to race through my mind, a dubious Rampo-san speaks up. All of my thoughts ultimately lead me to that answer. Dazai looks at me with a glimmer of sympathy and nods. There are so many things I could say, but I can't bring myself to do so. "So she's bad news. Like Dazai-san, just for a different reason..." I silently think to myself once again. Standing in the very center of the room, Rampo-san loudly introduces himself. The student council room falls silent for several seconds. Nothing about this makes sense, but I still feel like I have to reply somehow. Kenji-kun, who had been standing behind me this whole time, happily announces himself. All I can do is stand there as I take in everything these eccentric characters have told me about themselves. Part 2 With introductions of the peculiar group of students now out of the way, Kenji-kun is first to speak up. Dazai looks at the container in Kenji-kun's hands before surveying the room. Yosano-san stops Kenji-kun as he moves toward the desk. Kenji-kun nods obediently and puts the container down where Yosano-san instructed him to. The floorboards creak under the weight of the box. The Armed Student Council gathers around the container. Somehow the conversation has turned into a guessing game regarding the contents of the container. Glancing over at Rampo-san, I jolt in surprise. In addition to the growing mountain of boxes next to him, Rampo-san's pockets overflow with candy. Rampo-san doesn't miss a beat. He catches me staring. Pouting at Yosano-san's comment, Rampo-san turns back to me. I frantically wave my hands, trying to get a grinning Rampo-san to stop his gruesome tale. That's when I remember the student currently in the nurse's office. Grateful for my help, Yosano-san smiles... and something about that expression sends a chill down my spine. Dazai-san seems happy about this, but the thought of meeting more people like Rampo-san and Yosano-san scares me. As if reading my thoughts, Dazai continues. Dazai-san chuckles, a mysterious smile on his face. With each passing moment, I understand the Armed Student Council less and less. In all honesty, I've been feeling uneasy ever since they referred to me as their underling. Maybe... I let out a small sigh. Elsewhere, a single shadow stretches over the school gate as the lingering sunlight begins to fade. So says the shadowy figure. He dons a black hat, his uniform belonging to a different school. Shrouded in a menacing aura, a new transfer student, a real trouble-maker, has appeared... And he has his eyes set on his opponent, the two connected by fate.